


Flying Blind or This is Definitely not Small Potatoes

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walked away from $400,000; Josh could have put Hoynes in the White House; I was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Blind or This is Definitely not Small Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the awesome season 2 episode arc of 17 People, Bad Moon Rising, The Fall's Gonna Kill You, and 18th and Potomac.

CJ stripped and fell into bed. There were bad days and then there were the past two days. Her stomach dropped when she remembered the look on Leo’s face when he told her that the President hid his degenerative illness for the past three years. The campaign, the nomination, the Presidency... there was no time in the middle of that to express to the people who were laying down their lives and careers for him that it was all an illusion, hell it was a lie. She gripped the leather visitor’s chair to keep from falling, hoping the nausea would pass in a few minutes. CJ put her hand over her mouth.

“Are you OK CJ?” Leo asked. “Say something.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say? He has been lying to us Leo.” She whispered. “Sam walked away from $400,000; Josh could have put Hoynes in the White House; I was making six figures; and Toby was a step away from the big time. For what? To work for someone who, in a matter of seconds, has shot our work and credibility to hell?”

“Watch it.”

“Why should I? how long have you known?”

“It doesn’t matter... ”

“How long Leo?”

“A year. Since he got the flu before the first State of The Union address. It was really... ”

CJ held up her hand. She did not want to hear it. One day if she had to give a deposition, she did not want to know.

“It’s privileged CJ; we’re husband and wife.”

“I don’t care. How deep are you? Have we lost everything?”

“I am deep enough... some are deeper.”

“Who, the President? It doesn’t count because conspiracy charges go a long way.”

“There are not going to be any conspiracy charges.” Leo replied.

CJ smirked.

“Wake up Leo, the President lied. Not getting reelected is the least of our problems.”

“CJ... ”

“I’m going home.”

She turned and walked out of the room. Now in her bed, in their bed, CJ cried. She hated crying and the tears were angry. How could he do that to them? Josh took a bullet for him. They could have spun this if they would have known earlier. Now they had to talk to lawyers and try to get it to the networks before a press leak. CJ sighed, wiping her tears. In four hours, she would be talking to Oliver Babish and...

Her thought pattern stopped when she heard Leo come into the bedroom. What time was it? She wanted to look but thought it better to pretend to be asleep. CJ squinted when Leo turned on the bathroom light but did not move. He was undressing slowly, sighing as he went. The light went out and Leo got into the bed. He sighed again and just lay on his back.

CJ knew he was not going to sleep; Leo could only sleep on his side. She usually held him because he had trouble falling asleep anyway. Now they lay next to one another, saying nothing, each pretending to be asleep. Leo turned his body slightly and CJ knew he was looking at her. She opened her eyes. They looked at one another for a few moments and then she put her arms around him. Leo exhaled, pulling her closer. CJ held tight to him, swallowing her tears. He needed her to be strong... CJ needed to be strong for herself. He ran his hand down her back.

“Leo... ”

“Shh, no words. I am sick to death of words right now.”

She pulled away and took a good look at him. Her husband aged five years in the past five days. She caressed his face; every wrinkle, every nook, every moment etched there for all of time. When they kissed it was passionate, CJ lost herself in his mouth. His hands explored her body as she moaned against him. The lovemaking would be healing tonight.

She pushed him back on the bed and touched him. CJ ran her fingers down his chest, his stomach, and his thighs. She took him into her hands. She loved the part when he closed his eyes tight. Never did she fail to wonder what he was thinking.

Her hands were soft as she stroked his erection to life. Leo moaned softly, gripping the sheets with one hand and his wife’s shoulder with the other. CJ threw the covers off completely, sliding her body down and teasing him with her lips before taking him into her mouth.

“Oh CJ, oh baby.”

She knew how much he loved it. Leo told her once that the women he had been with in his past never really did those things to him, including Jenny. He usually held the power in the bedroom and loved the idea of surrendering to her in that way. CJ pressed down and Leo climaxed with a groan.

She laid there for a moment, releasing him from her mouth. She kissed his thighs before caressing him again with her hands. Leo was already halfway there for Round 2. CJ reached up and felt his heartbeat. It was a bit quick, but a good pace. Her fingers crept along his stomach, rising and falling with his deep breathing.

“I need to make love to you now.” Leo whispered.

CJ straddled him, inhaling as she took all of him inside of her. Leo pushed up and she threw her head back. Adjusting her body weight, CJ moved up and down while placing her hands on his chest for balance. It did not take long to find the rhythm; it never did. Leo knew that CJ liked to do the work when she was on top... his part was the icing on the cake. They were both moaning and Leo pressed his hands on her hips to control her movement.

“Now, Leo, now!”

She was almost there and Leo thrust into her three times. The noise CJ made as nearly enough to alert the Secret Service, who was lurking somewhere beneath their open window. CJ stayed on top of him for a while before sliding down and into his arms. Leo pulled the covers over them and they both listened to the sounds of their breathing.

“I love you so much CJ. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to go through this alone.”

She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

“You are never alone. I am always here; Josh is here, Sam, even Toby. We are going to fight this. But you cannot tell me things Leo... even as husband and wife.”

“I know how bad it will look if you ever had to evoke that privilege.” He replied. “I need you to hear this though; I had no idea about the disease when I pulled you guys in for the campaign. I was in the dark for a long time too and I know what you are feeling right now.”

“At least the four of us have each other.” CJ said.

“Six.”

“Excuse me?”

“Six.” Leo said. “Donna knows now and I just found out that Zoey told Charlie so that he would be mindful of any signs in changes to the President’s health. Mrs. Landingham will know before the President goes on TV.”

“I guess I should not feel too bad for being kept in the dark honey.” CJ said. “Mrs. Landingham has known him for more than half of his life and she didn’t know either.”

Leo nodded.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” She said. “We have such a long road ahead of us. What about reelection? And the... ”

Leo put his finger on her lips.

“No more talk. You have to see Oliver in the morning and you need your strength. Its time to end this day.”

“Are you going to be able to sleep Leo?”

“I would feel better if I had a bourbon and water.” He replied.

“Leo!” she pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Leo pulled her back into his arms.

“I was not joking. I am also not going to have a drink CJ.”

She was still looking at him.

“There are meetings.” He said. “They’re private, made to look like a card game... that is all I can tell you.”

“Where?”

“White House basement, Democrats only. That is all I can tell you baby. I am going to be OK. The next week is going to be busy and you need to sleep now. Joey Lucas is coming in tomorrow with polling.”

So, CJ thought, this four hours of sleep I am about to get is going to have to last until the end of the week. Well, bring it on!

***

“Sagittarius.”

CJ walked into the room and saw Toby sitting alone. He was throwing that damned rubber ball in the air. She never saw him look so sad, angry and determined all on the same face. It was difficult to see since a beard hid most of his face.

“Where is everyone?” she asked sitting next to him and accepting the bottle of water he handed her.

“Josh went back to the airport with Joey and Kenny. Sam had a thing that Leo told him to keep. You saw Oliver Babish this morning?”

“If you don’t mind I am not in the mood to regurgitate that lovely conversation. I knew you were lying to me last week though, about the small potatoes thing.”

Toby looked at her.

“You cannot be serious. You are going to pick me apart for lying to you for two days when your husband lied to you, to all of us, for over a year. It was not my place to tell you.”

“It wasn’t Leo’s either.” CJ replied. “I do not want to fight Toby; we need each other right now. I’m working on four hours sleep for what could be the next couple of days so give it a rest OK?”

He looked as if he wanted to say something but chose not to.

“What I need right now is drink.” He said.

“Please do not talk about drinking. Shouldn’t we be strategizing or something?”

“Why can't I talk about drinking? All I want... oh God is Leo... ?”

“Shut the fuck up Toby!”

CJ closed her eyes and they were both quiet. She got up from the table and Toby’s eyes followed her across the room. He sighed.

“CJ... ”

She looked at him.

“I need you to hold me right now and all you can be is a monumental jackass. Could you not be yourself for about five minutes?”

Toby got up from the chair and put his arms around her. His hug was tentative until she gripped him tight. They held onto each other for dear life. Neither one of them had any idea how much time passed nor did they hear Sam come into the room. He cleared his throat.

“How long have you been there?” Toby asked with daggers in his eyes.

CJ wiped away her tears, her back to Sam.

“Not long. I have other things on my mind than the idea of you embracing your dear friend Toby. Please don’t start with me... not right now.” Sam said.

Toby went back to his seat and to his rubber ball. CJ took a deep breath, leaning on the wall. Sam looked at her carefully.

“Are you OK CJ?” he asked. “You look as if you may be ill.”

She nodded to both of his questions.

“We have got the networks for Wednesday.” She said, trying to get back into CJ mode. She was so damned tired and worn down. “We need to start talking... Josh can pick up when he gets back.”

***

Monday night CJ stood over a frying pan in her kitchen cooking hamburgers. It was after midnight and one of the longest days of her life had turned into one of the longest nights. Mrs. Landingham was dead. A drunk driver killed her in her first brand new car. Twisted ironies like that made up the world. Why did it seem as if the world had stopped turning, or was turning in the wrong direction? Were they going to have to contend with a major crisis at every interval of this Presidency?

“Hey.” Leo walked into the room.

“How’s the President?”

He came over and kissed her.

“What are you making?” he asked.

“There were hamburgers left from the barbecue. We have absolutely no food honey. There is Coke in there though.”

Leo said a prayer and grabbed a soda.

“How is the President?” CJ asked again.

“Asleep now; the First Lady gave him something. Are you going to eat both of those?”

She looked at him and though a smile was far from his lips she could see it behind his eyes.

“I was thinking about it but I guess it would be wrong to starve my loving husband to death.”

Leo caressed her face.

“Have you been crying baby?”

“Yes, but we are not having that conversation right now.”

Leo nodded, asking if they had tomatoes. CJ looked at him.

“We have no food, except for cookie dough, really old pizza, and mayonnaise. I hardly like mayonnaise. Use ketchup hon.”

They made their burgers in silence and retired to the den. CJ curled up at the end of the couch but once Leo sat down she stretched her legs over him.

“I know we’re locked into Wednesday.” He said.

“Please, I cannot talk about work right now. Wait... what did you just say?”

“I know we’re locked into Wednesday but the President is going to do Mrs. Landingham’s funeral on Wednesday at eleven o’clock.”

“Nine hours before he gets on TV and discloses he had MS and lied he is going to bury his oldest friend. Is he insane?”

Leo took a deep breath.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about work.” He said.

“Yeah. You started it though. Toby and I had a fight today.”

“He’s very angry right now; he feels betrayed. Have you noticed that Sam is trying to fix everything and Josh wants to play the maverick? He wants to throw caution to the wind if we are damned anyway.”

“I know, but the craziness of the world will not stop because the President had a crisis. Nancy and I spent some time together this afternoon discussing the Haiti situation.”

Another nod from Leo.

“No more work. One day we will come home and not carry the weight of the world on our shoulders.” He said.

“Really? I know that it won't be while we work for this administration because I was just thinking about how every time we clean off all the dust from the last bomb, we get hit with another.”

“Your sunny optimism is half the reason I married you.” Leo replied.

“Half?”

“Your magnificent body.”

CJ actually laughed. When she tried to stop it only made her laugh harder. Leo caught the bug and they were both laughing, cackling like hyenas when it seemed as if nothing would ever be funny again. CJ took a couple of deep breaths.

“Ow, that hurt.” She clutched her stomach.

“I love you Claudia Jean McGarry.” Leo said wearing a genuine smile.

She crawled across the couch and into his lap.

“I love you too. Even though the walls are closing in and the ground is crumbling beneath our feet it won't always feel that way.”

Leo put his arms around her waist.

“Right now having you on my lap is good enough for me. The sky can fall again tomorrow morning; let’s go to bed.”

They got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. Leo cell phone rang.

“Leo.” CJ said.

“Its Josh, I should take it. Go ahead baby, I’ll be right up.”

CJ sighed and went upstairs. She only turned on the small lamp next to the bed and began to undress.

“Want some help?”

CJ turned and looked at her husband, her hands still on the buttons of her blouse.

“Please don’t tell me that you have to run off after one a.m.” she said.

Leo walked over, brushed her hands aside, and unbuttoned her blouse.

“Our problems are not going anywhere... it can wait until tomorrow. You're more important than that phone call.”

“Did you brush off Josh so I wouldn’t be pissed?” CJ asked as Leo pushed her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms.

He reached behind her to unzip her skirt. It hit the floor in a bundle and CJ stepped out of it.

“No. I brushed off Josh because I just could not listen to it anymore tonight. Leave those on.” Leo said when she went to push down her thigh highs.

CJ smiled.

“What about you? Sleeping in your suit tonight?” she asked.

“You know, that is really not a bad idea. Actually, I was going for a round of fully dressed husband and nearly naked wife.”

“It’s been a while Leopold. Are you up for that?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that I need to feel alive and I need you CJ. I always need you.”

CJ looped her arms around his neck, kissing his mouth.

“I am here no matter what; I’m not going anywhere.” She said.

“Show me.” Leo replied.

CJ led him to the bed to slay his demons one more time.

***


End file.
